My Magical Academy
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Humans, Demons, Fairies, Giants, Vampires. The Five clans had been at war for centuries. Until a single mage stopped them and put an end to the bloodshed, but at a huge cost. The story takes place in the Academy, where our heroes join together to become the next legend and protect the peace and balance of the world. Izuku x Ino Yamanaka, Bakugo x ?, Naruto x Sakura. Rated M, lemon.


**My Magical Academy**

 **Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Wood, Lightning.** These are the essential elements that we learned to fight back. A fight for survival. At least that's what my grandma used to say. Mystical beings began to surface our planet, causing mischief and chaos. It was an era of complete destruction. **Demon King** , the title given to the worst enemy of mankind.

This is a story, well a legend, well… I don't really know, ask my grandmother about it. Anyways, the story goes like this, it appeared as though humanity would be destroyed by the **Demon Clan** , you see it seemed like it… you guessed the outcome anyway since I am here, a beautiful full-fledged girl… ugh anyways, humanity apparently would be destroyed if it wasn't because of a single Mage who saved 'us' and got the title of Wizard King. Isn't a mage supposed to be a Mage King? Well, what do I know? I am just a girl with Pink hair and a large forehead… ugh yeah, I know I am not beautiful, I get it ok?! You don't need to chant 'useless' and 'ugh yet another Sakura story.' Ops… broke the fourth wall, getting back to the story. Whether the Wizard King was fictional or real, one thing was clear, it gave 'us' growing heroes an ambition. To become the next Wizard King.

I am **Sakura Haruno** , sixteen years old and an aspiring hero to fight evil with super awesome powers! My Quirk? Well, you see, in this world, not everyone is born with a quirk. That is why we learn a thing called 'magic.' It's the manipulation of the surrounding energy and turns them into super awesome things! While people with quirk are impressive, it's not like you can't overcome the odds and go toe to toe with them. Effort pays. That's something I firmly believe in.

 **"Next Number 143, Sakura Haruno."**

Here's my turn. My first step towards becoming the Best Hero and get a super cute boyfriend.

 **(End of POV)**

"Welcome to **Magnonstadt Academy.** I congratulate all you young aspiring heroes for passing the **Entrance Exam**. For those who don't know me, I am the Principal of this Academy, **Escanor."**

Chuckles and giggles broke out from the subtle joke. Who wouldn't know him? After all, he was the number 1 hero. The strongest person after the Current Wizard King.

"Ahm. I will keep the talk short, I am not really good with words, especially during the afternoon." His looks sharply changed, leaving behind the goofiness. "When I see you all, I only feel pity."

A few gasps could be heard around the mob of students. It wasn't how people imagined the top hero would talk like. He was the symbol of hope and someone to be looked up to by the kids.

"Pity on your breed. Vampire, humans, ogres, Fairies, none of you match a hair of your predecessors. Just a shell of the former bound by the bloodline and titles. Truly laughable." He continued as everyone made zero effort to make any more noise. "The Academy entry exam is a joke because I know if it were any harder, most of you losers wouldn't make it here. However, our Academy is known as the top for a reason." He continued. "In the next three hellish years, we will beat you down and build you up into people worthy of being called a hero. This is just the beginning."

A few murmurs could be heard but that soon vanished as the principal spoke.

"Five among you are quirk-less. I will not name them here, but from past records, we have found out that they usually drop out by the end of the first week. I hope that is not the case this time. It would be truly a shame to prove the rest right. Quirk-less are trash, is that what they say right?"

Some unfortunate souls began to giggle while the five quirk-less entry stayed silent. They didn't have the advantage of a quirk, but they surely had the heart of a hero.

"Anno~" A cheerful yet sharp voice could be heard among the students. A boy with blonde spiky hair and deep oceanic blue eyes caught the attention of many as he raised his hand.

"Yes, young boy?"

"Everyone's eyes fixed at him, thinking what this weirdly clothed boy would say. The atmosphere was quite scary and for him to be this confident and smiling like an idiot, he must have something important to ask.

"I need to use the toilet, how long are you going to bore us with this lecture?"

….

Everyone, whether they were the serious type or the shy type, their jaws dropped in shock. The teachers widened their eyes, and some audibly gasped.

'This is bad.' Kakashi Hatake thought as he looked at Escanor. His face was downcast and that only meant trouble. Escanor was not the most reasonable person when it was the daytime. For a random boy to disrespect him at this time just meant he was stupid and had a death wish.

Kakashi quickly jumped down from the stage and stood in front of the blonde.

"Escanor-sama, calm-" His words never finished as the Principal jumped off the stage and stood beside the blonde in mere seconds, causing the spot of impact to irrupt by the force. All the time, the boy seemed unfazed as he kept his eyes ahead without blinking.

"Oh?" Escanor wondered out loud. "You don't seem-" Before he could reach for his weapon, ready to end the student's life, he was interrupted.

"Oi Escanor, that's enough!" And just like that, the murderous wave coming from him vanished.

"Thanks, Merlin-san…" Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Ugh, can I go to-" Before the boy could finish, Kakashi closed his mouth and dragged him away from the rest. The students were just too shocked, to say the least. They had no idea on what was going on, but two things were clear. One, that blonde was rebellious beyond the limit, two, the principal had a crush on this teacher named Merlin. Well, there was a third, well from most of the girls, for the blonde.

'He is so cool…'

 **(Scene Change)**

A slender and tall man with messy, shoulder-length black hair entered the classroom. He looked worn out despite it being early in the morning.

"Take your feet off your desk, now!" A tall, muscular student yelled. He wore a rectangular glass that went perfectly with his strict attitude. **Iida Tanya. Quirk: Engine**

On the other end of the argument was a boy with messy ash-blonde spiky hair and sharp red eyes. He had an equally defiant look and a smirk on his face as he rested his legs on the desk, much to Iida's annoyance.

 **Bakugo Katsuki. Quirk: Explosion**

"Huh? You got some problem, four-eyes?" Bakugo mocked as he firmly kept his legs on the table.

"It's the first day of the academy, and you are already disrupting the rules of the academy by putting your filthy shoes on the property!" The strictness in his voice was almost comical as if it was something installed in an AI.

"You are kidding me, right? Did your old school put a stick up your ass? Or were you born with it?" Bakugo mocked again, already picking fights with someone on his first day. You see, he is known to be hot-tempered just like his quirk and gives no fucks to your feelings, whether you are a girl or an oversized gorilla.

"Y-you!..." He calmed down and took a deep breath. "Let's start over, I am Iida Tanya, from **Shadowbringer** **Private Academy-"** He was quickly interrupted by the mocking teen as he looked at him with a smirk, "Shadowbringer huh? So you must think you are better than me." Bakugo smirked with a sinister yet mocking look, "I would have fun tearing you a new one."

Iida gasped as he looked at him in surprise. "You're threatening me? Your own classmate? A-Are you sure you are in the right place?"

"Heh!" He rolled his eyes rudely. "Bet you were born without one."

The students, and Aizawa, who were seeing the bickering between the two, stopped once they heard the door open, and there stood the infamous new student who had already picked a fight with the Principal earlier. **Naruto Uzumaki. Quirk: None.**

"It's him." Iida broke the silence.

"Thanks for saying the obvious Mr. Fruity." Bakugo snarled. The silence was getting a little too awkward again. Naruto let out a sigh as he stepped in, "I know most of you guys are probably annoyed with me, but I wasn't picking a 'fight' with anyone. I just needed to use the toilet you see? That's all."

Just like that, the tension was broken. At least with most female students as they found his way with words, rather cute and charming.

Iida was the first to introduce himself to the blonde.

"Hi, I am Iida Tanya, nice to meet you, my fellow classmate."

Naruto internally cringed but shook his hand regardless.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you too, Iida-san." He forced a smile.

'Oh, Uzumaki huh…' Sakura Haruno thought, who was awfully silent as she observed everyone. 'He must be one of the quirkless then. Hmm… but it's weird, I don't remember seeing him in the test… Oh well.'

"Hey! I recognize you! You are the Toilet-boy!" Naruto turned around awkwardly and was face to face with a girl shorter than him. She had a petite build, with fair skin that highlighted the blush on her cheeks. 'Big round eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She looks like some looney toons cartoon.' Naruto internally thought, eyeing the girl in front of him.

"Hahah! You were so funny! I couldn't stop laughing! Hahaha!"

'Okay, she is kinda overreacting now. It wasn't _that_ funny.' Naruto thought, sweat-dropping a little but kept a smiling face to not look like an asshole.

Speaking of assholes, "Oi blondie with the stupid whisker." Naruto looked around and it was Bakugo, who had a pissed off look on his face.

"You are an eyesore, stop standing in front of me." He growled.

"Hey! Stop bullying him! Be friendly!" Iida interjected with his 'disciplined' hand gestures.

"Heh!" He snarled and scoffed and rolled his eyes. The perfect Edgelord package.

"If you are here to make friends you can just pack up your bags now."

Everyone gasped once they heard Aizawa speak. It was the first time they even noticed his presence.

"Welcome to the Hero course, I am Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. My first impression of you lot... You're all annoying."

 **(Scene Change- Bloodfell)**

 **Bloodfell** , the realm where vampires live. A place that has been sealed out from earth, strongly incaved in magical seals casted by powerful Vampires of past. A place where the strong prevails, the weak parishes. A graveyard for mankind.

 **Kushina Uzumaki,** also known as the **Vampire Empress** , was peacefully enjoying her daily meal. A glass of finely extracted blood of a virgin girl. Her favourite.

Sitting atop her finely crafted throne made of **Dragon's Bone,** she awaited one of the generals to speak.

"Kushina-sama-"

"What is it **Itachi**? You got some good news for me?" Kushina smiled at the stoic look from the **Uchiha** prodigy. The only human that was allowed to live in the city of Bloodfell. He had been trained and sworn alliance with the Vampires. An oath that puts a 'bird's' seal on the Uchiha which binds him off betrayal. A mutual beneficial alliance.

"Yes, Sakura Hime, has been accepted to the Academy. I have received the confirmation." The Uchiha replied.

"Oh? I daresay that's some good news indeed." She finished the glass of blood gracefully and smiled at him. A smile that he knew all too well, was sinister and deceiving. "She must not find out about her heritage before her 18th birthday. Okay, Itachi-kun?"

"Hai… Kushina-sama."

 **(Scene Change)**

" **It's impossible to forget about you. I can't get used to losing you. Every time we meet and part again, my love for you just grows more and my anger grows with it."** Somewhere in the outskirt of the Academy, a hooded shadow spoke the words. His face couldn't be seen, but the pain in his voice told it all.

"A new era is about to begin, what will you do, my other self… let go off her, or fight this endless cycle of tragedy? It's easy to let go… isn't it?" He chuckled at the last part, almost in self-pity yet with a sense of humour. "Who am I kidding, after all, we share the same fate. It's okay… to see her once again, and again… and again…"

 **(Scene Change)**

"A-Accho!" Naruto groaned as yet again the attention was toward him. It felt almost impossible to not be under the radar after the little incident during the opening ceremony. His every action was gazed upon with others. Some with hatred, other with teenage hormones.

'Just great, way to start the ultimate journey.' He rolled his eyes and coincidently it fell on Sakura Haruno.

They looked at each other with indifferent look.

 **(Scene Change- Sakura's POV)**

Why is he staring at me? Does he want me to get in trouble with him? This guy has already caused enough trouble and it's not even the end of the first day! Gosh, why do hero course allow these people? They are better off being Villains so I can hunt them and crush them! CHAA!

As I try to look away from him, a sudden sense of nostalgia showers over me. I look back at him and see him smiling. Why is he smiling? I try to yell at him, but I couldn't. What is this… tears? Why am I crying…

 **(End of Chapter 1)**

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone, it's been a while I sat and wrote something new. I had this idea for quite some time but I didn't have the motivation to put it on words. It was originally supposed to be a Naruto x Seven Deadly Sins fanfiction, but I decided to make it a MHA xover due to some interesting characters from there. I will however still add characters from SDS and a few other animes. I will try my best to finish this story, (Unlike 100% of my other stories lol) So enjoy and **REVIEW!**

 **Oh! Pairings as of now are, Izuku x Ino Yamanaka. Naruto x Sakura(This cannot be changed sorry), Bakugo x ? (Suggestions taken, majority vote wins).**

 **More pairings will be shown as the story progresses, due to spoiler reasons.**


End file.
